Whispered Longings
by vastare
Summary: Her duty came first, but only too late did she realize that she had fallen for the brash hanyou. KikyoxInuyasha pairing, gift fic for Royal bluekitsune


A/N: So this is my first try at Inuyasha/Kikyo and I'm rather surprised at how much I like Kikyo as a character now. So still this being my first try at this pairing, it's only natural that I'm quite a bit nervous about this whole drabble.

But anyways this was written as a christmas gift fic for my dear Royal blueKitsune. I just hope you like it. And yeah, it's about 2:52 in the morning and I don't have a beta for this, so please forgive me if there are any mistakes. Anyways enough of my babbling. I still need to finish those other gift fics.

Ummm...reviews are appreciated, just constructive criticism.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Whispered Longings**

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

**---**

Bright chestnut colored eyes gazed at the dark sky through the thick green leaves of the large oak tree. A soft sigh left a pair of small parted lips. She should have brought something to shield herself from the rain, unfortunately she had completely forgotten when she was almost dragged out of her home by that young boy.

As it turned out that little boy's mother had been having a baby and had been experiencing some difficulties. However with her help they had managed to bring a beautiful baby girl to the world.

A soft smile played on the young miko's face as she recalled the feeling of holding the newborn in her arms. There was just something so satisfying and so fulfilling. There weren't any words to truly describe the feeling.

And yet...she knew that she would never experience the true joy of motherhood.

A small hand tightened around the shikon no tama hanging from the necklace around her neck.

Soft rustling of leaves caught her attention and her head snapped up to face the bushes a few feet in front of her. Hands instantly reached for her bow and arrow at her side, but she quickly relaxed when she noticed a familiar silver head.

"Oi!"

Kikyo smiled softly as the hanyou finally stepped out of the bushes. She almost chuckled at the picture he made. To put it lightly, Inuyasha looked like a drown cat. His silver hair was plastered against his forehead and neck, while his clothes on the other hand were completely soaked and sticking to his body.

"What are you doing out here, Inuyasha?" The miko asked softly, the amusement clearly heard in her soft voice.

"Keh, that little brat send me to look for you. She said something about you taking too long to come back." He scowled at the thought of Kaede actually ordering him around, but still he had to secretly admit that the child did have one heck of a punch, not to mention she knew how to twist his ears quite painfully too. Of course there was no way in the seven hells like he was going to admit it out loud to anyone.

"As you can see the rain hindered my trek back." Kikyo answered softly.

"Keh! What the hell were you doing here in the first place?"

"A woman at the nearby village was having a baby and she was experiencing some difficulties."

"No wonder, you smell." Snorting the hanyou crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, I'm afraid that I'm in need of a bath, Inuyasha, but as you can expect I didn't have any time."

The hanyou could certainly be too blunt for his own good sometimes. Yet instead of getting angry at him, she just brushed his comment aside. Gazing at the dark sky, she found herself once again going through her earlier thoughts and like expected she became somewhat sad again. She seemed to completely forget about the inu hanyou and didn't even notice that he was staring at her.

"You seem sad." Inuyasha whispered all of the sudden, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between them.

She was surprised to say the least. The priestess was certain that there was no way that the hanyou could pick up on her mood. However she was quite wrong. Letting out a soft sigh, she leaned further against the trunk of the tree.

"I was thinking about my responsibility as the guardian of the shikon no tama. And the fact that I can never become a mother." She didn't really know why she was telling him this, but she guessed that she just needed to get it out.

"Why is that? You're a woman, are you not?"

She almost laughed at the hanyou's naivety.

"Inuyasha, I'm not a normal woman. If my heart is to ever stray, the jewel that I try so hard to protect will become tainted. And I cannot allow that." Her voice sounded bitter to her ears, but she chose to pay little attention to it.

She was only glad that Inuyasha decided to stay quiet. She really did not want to think about it any further. For a few minutes, they sat in companionable silence, both too lost in their own thoughts. However Inuyasha was once again, the one to break the silence.

"It's not fair for you."

She let out a tired sigh.

"Life isn't fair, Inuyasha. You should know that."

"That doesn't mean that you should sacrifice your happiness like that. We all deserve to be happy...especially you."

She was taken aback by his statement and quickly turned her face to gaze at him. His bangs were covering his eyes, but she could see the soft smile on his lips. For a moment, she felt herself compelled to reach out and touch him, but just before she reached her hand she stopped herself.

She was miko, he was a hanyou...she should not...she could not do this. They were worlds apart, parallel to one another, never to intertwine and yet...these feelings she often got when she was close to him were undeniable.

Chestnut colored eyes widened, the thought finally settling in.

She was falling...

Turning her face sideways, she felt her cheeks heat up when she found Inuyasha staring at her. Her breath caught in her throat as chestnut connected with bright amber. For that one instant in time, she forgot all about their differences. She only saw a man.

Quickly looking away, she focused her eyes on her feet. She could not gaze at him...not now...when...

She was in trouble. Her heart was in trouble.

"It stopped raining." His gruff voice cut through her thoughts, causing the young miko to raise her face and gaze at the now clear sky.

She was surprised to see a claw hand in front of her face. Looking up, she was met with Inuyasha's slightly blushing face.

"Hn...we should get moving." He said in a gruff voice, but it was clear to her that he was embarrassed.

For a moment, she just stared at him. Chestnut eyes taking his whole form in, from his cute triangular dog ears, to those intense amber eyes of him and for a moment...she found herself wondering what was so wrong about falling in love with him?

His deep voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"Feh, are you going to take my hand or not?"

Smiling softly, she accepted his hand.

As he helped her up, she finally accepted that she had indeed fallen in love with the brash hanyou...and yet she did not regret it.

Finally at peace with her decision, she allowed him to lead her towards the village. She did not know what the future held for her...but she did not care. She knew that as long as Inuyasha was close to her, she would be happy in her own way.

**---**


End file.
